jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanishing Act
Vanishing Act is an episode from the third season in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It is paired with "One of Us". Characters Present: *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Betty Quinlan *Goddard *Great Spamdini *Winifred Fowl *Retroville citizens *Nick Dean(cameo in crowd) Locations: *Jimmy's lab *Lindbergh Elementary School *Parallel dimensions Plot At the beginning of the episode, Jimmy receives a package containing "The Great Spamdini Magic Set" but it all falls apart. Jimmy then figures out that he was ripped off. Carl reads from a book contained in the set that the Great Spamdini disappeared under mysterious circumstances. After that, Sheen asks Jimmy why he is he suddenly into magic, and Carl thinks Jimmy is doing it just because he's trying to impress Betty. Jimmy argued with Carl, but to prove his point, Carl ordered Goddard to show a clip that Jimmy was trying to impress Betty, putting Jimmy in humiliation. Later on , Jimmy begins his magic act. Betty finds a note on the front row seat saying Reserved for Betty, along with a rose. Jimmy takes Betty up as a volunteer in the 'Metamorphasis' Box. Cindy purposely messes up the act, due to being jealous that Jimmy likes Betty instead of her. This causes Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Jimmy and Betty to be lost in another dimension. Jimmy tries to save them while he puts Libby in charge on entertaining the audience. Later, he is floating in a parallel dimension along with a door and an eyeball watching him. Then, he accidentally went through a gigantic toilet's hole and passed out. When he woke up, Jimmy sees Betty in his eyes, but only her face because Cindy, Sheen, Betty, and Carl lost their bodies. Then they see a portal, which everyone mistook as a painting of a desert scene. They teleport there to find their bodies and they reattach their bodies the right ways, (except Sheen, who puts his head on backwards). Carl then finds an arm that doesn't belong to any of them, and it starts chasing them. When they run into another door, they turn green and "look like math homework". While there, Cindy blames everything on Betty and start to fight. Betty then breaks it up and talks to Cindy in private saying that she knows about her relationship with Jimmy. Cindy says that she and Jimmy have nothing "going on" and Betty tells Cindy to "just relax and keep out of my face. He's all yours" (To which Cindy quietly murmurs "Yes!") At that point the arm finds them, and they jump off a ledge into a house with nowhere to go, but the Great Spamdini appears from the shadows and reattaches his arm (it was his arm that had been chasing the kids the whole time). Later, he shows the kids a place where a tuna fish sandwich appears every day. When Jimmy picks up the sandwich, a nearby wall opens up revealing a portal. The portal disappears, though, and is replaced by dozens of portals. They all look into the portals and try to find the correct one. They then found it when they heard Miss Fowl's voice. Everyone then goes back to Retroville (Except Spamdini, who goes into the portal to a land made entirely of pastrami). At the end of the episode, everyone was amazed at Sheen's head being backwards. Allusions *This is a reference to the painting worlds Bowser turned the paintings of Princess Peach's castle into in Super Mario 64 and its handheld remake, Super Mario 64 DS. *This is a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "The Algae's Always Greener" when Mr. Krabs walked out of the Krusty Krab repeating, "And the next day..." *The green pixel background is similar to one in Tron. Scientific Analysis "Vanishing Act" displays a unique scientific analysis. As Jimmy enters the dimension, he remarks, "Okay, I'm in some sort of a parallel dimension, so that door isn't real, that eyeball isn't real, and I hope that toilet isn't real." implying that no objects are real in a parallel dimension. While in the green wireframe room, Jimmy remarks, "If I knew that we wouldn't disintegrate at any given moment... I could have some fun here", implying that when in a parallel dimension, matter that takes any form can disappear at any time. Evidence of this in the episode can be seen in the background of the portal hallway. There are constantly portals appearing and disappearing. From another viewpoint, the dimension Jimmy is in contains two intersecting dimensions. Meaning, the force of the magic box must have been built with extradimensional power that has the ability to warp electrons. Jimmy does describe this to Mr. Spamdini. Furthermore, the key to finding the exit portal is to locate where the dimensions intersect. Intersecting dimensions, as described by Jimmy, always spit out new matter, which was the tuna sandwich in this case. Trivia *Libby's dance was the same one that she did with Cindy in "Battle of the Band". *The room with the red curtains (towards the end of the episode) and black and white striped floor is nearly identical to red-curtained room in the "Black Lodge" from Twin Peaks. *Spamdini is a reference to Harry Houdini. *When Jimmy goes through the portal, it is a lot like the beginning of Twilight Zone (2002) The Twilight Zone (2002) . *The tune that Libby plays on her keyboard after Jimmy goes into the portal after his friends, sounds like the Fatboy Slim song "Weapon of Choice". *The episode's title is a title parody of the Archie episode "Disappearing Act." Goofs When Sheen says "Naptime". His head is frontwards again, even though it's supposed to be backwards. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Planet Sheen Episodes